


Report, Red Robin.

by Niullum



Series: Short Fics! [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niullum/pseuds/Niullum
Summary: “Yes Bruce,” he replies, hoping that Bruce won’t catch the slight tremor in his voice. “I looked at your report.”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: Short Fics! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931164
Kudos: 149





	Report, Red Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

“Red Robin?” Bruce calls to him, but with the cowl hiding the rest of his face Tim will never know for sure if Bruce’s annoyed or not. He doesn’t dare to ask. Another gust of wind goes past them, gently reminding them they must finish patrol and that he has to reply.

At this point Tim knows he’s openly staring.

He opens his mouth, ready to reply but no words come out. His mind, the one that is filled with constant rambling and bizarre thoughts, is blank except for one phrase in particular.

 _Red Robin_.

He closes his mouth and breaks eye contact with Bruce. This is stupid, he thinks as he clenches his fist hard enough for his fingernails to pierce the skin. How Bruce addresses him definitely shouldn’t affect him at all.

But humans are fragile things, prone to emotions getting the best of them and Tim is no exception to that rule. Because deep down, Tim knows that is all he will ever be to Bruce. Not Tim. Not Timothy. Not even Drake.

He’s just Red Robin, the _asset_.

Red Robin, the _ally_.

Red Robin, Batman’s _co-worker_.

Nothing else and nothing more.

And it hurts. It hurts so _deep_ it feels as if someone had stuck a knife into his heart and twisted and kept prodding until there is nothing else because this proves what Bruce thinks of him.

The worst thing is that Tim understands it.

It takes a lot to win against the feeling clawing up his heart.

“Yes Bruce,” he replies, hoping that Bruce won’t catch the slight tremor in his voice. “I looked at your report.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 💕💖


End file.
